<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbreaker Rewrite by bex2313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972802">Heartbreaker Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex2313/pseuds/bex2313'>bex2313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Next Step</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex2313/pseuds/bex2313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In season 2 episode 20, Emily didn’t actually have to break up with Hunter. She just needed Amanda to think that she had. It really bothered me that she just did what Amanda wanted. Hunter TOTALLY would have gone along with it if Emily explained herself. And this is how I imagine that scene going. *Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Hunter (The Next Step)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbreaker Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Hey Em, I got your text. What’s up?” Hunter strode into the Music Room like he owned the place. But his smile faded and his strut faltered when he saw the look on Emily’s face. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>There were tears in Emily’s eyes and she was nervously fidgeting with the bracelet on her left wrist. “We have to break up.” She couldn’t even look at him. She knew how badly this would hurt him. She stared resolutely at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Why?” Hunter was caught completely off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t tell you, okay? Just--we’re over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He kept moving toward her. “Emily, whatever’s going on, can’t we try to fix it before we just call it quits? I really like you, and I think we’re good together. Won’t you talk to me?” He stopped right in front of her. “Look at me, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t.” Emily began to sob. “She won’t let me keep you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As she began to sob, Hunter took one more step and pulled Emily into his arms. She didn’t have the strength of will to push him away, so she stayed for a moment, sobbing against his chest while he rubbed circles on her back and whispered gently in her ear. “It’s okay, Emily. I promise it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After a moment, Emily’s sobs subsided, and she pulled away from him to reach for a tissue from her purse. “I’m sorry for crying all over you,” she mumbled as she blew her nose noisily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Naw, I don’t care about that. You know me, Em. But would you please just tell me why you’re breaking up with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Emily took a deep, shuddery breath and finally looked at Hunter. There was a wet splotch on his grey t-shirt, and his normally cheerful face looked sad and hurt. “I just have to, that’s all I’ll say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Emily, I know something’s going on with you. You said ‘she won’t let you keep me.’ What does that mean? Who are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We’re over, okay?” Emily hated how harsh her tone was, but thought being mean was the only way to get Hunter away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, not okay. I’ve watched you use that tone to push everyone else in the studio away lately, but I won’t let you push me away. Not unless you can convince me that you really don’t like me.” There was a steely glint of stubbornness in Hunter’s eyes that Emily had never seen before, and she knew she couldn’t win. She had already hit her limit for acting and lying for the day. Emily started crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know Amanda’s trying to ruin our chances at Nationals. I overheard her and Lucien. She’s still at Elite. But no one believes me except Riley. So I’m pushing everyone away to convince her that she can trust me. But she said that she wouldn’t trust me unless I broke up with you.” Her tears kept falling, and she pulled another tissue from her bag. “So please, stop making this harder than it has to be. Just let me break up with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No way.” The firmness in Hunter’s tone surprised Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“If you don’t, then you’re ruining our chances of making it to Nationals,” Emily warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not if we pretend to break up. I can keep the secret and stay away from you at the studio. We can just text and call and hang out at each other’s houses until this all blows over and Amanda’s plans are found out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Emily felt her eyes widen at Hunter’s suggestion. “I never thought of that,” she admitted. “But I don’t know if it’ll work. Besides, no one else can know. Including the boys. They trust Amanda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I know. But Em, I’m not letting you call us quits just because Amanda’s pushing you around. I’ll keep the secret. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know this means we can’t talk anymore. We can’t flirt in Culture Shock, we can’t dance together. You have to act like I broke your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Emily, I can do it. Just trust me, please? Let me help you.” He pulled her into another hug, and she knew she couldn’t resist anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine. But as far as the studio knows, you and I just broke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course.” Emily could hear the smirk in his voice, but she just didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>